Beautiful Tonight
by Miss-HL
Summary: One night in the Old Haunt, the relationship between Beckett and Castle changes. Starts off early Season Four sometime.
1. Chapter 1

Castle saw her before she had even taken a step into the bar, her long curled hair moving as she turned her head, laughing at something Lanie had said.

God, she looked good. He could feel the air being sucked out of him as he watched her walk into the bar.

Esposito stood beside him, his jaw hitting the ground at the sight of Lanie in her dress. Black, strapless and showing off her amazing figure.

Jenny was first to notice the boys, she ran to Ryan, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him.

Beckett looked up to meet Castle's eyes basically undressing her. She stepped forward, knowing Lanie and Esposito were watching the two of them and smiled at him.

"Going to offer your partner a drink or does she have to buy one herself?" Beckett asked quietly, not taking her eye's off Castle's.

He turned to the bar and held up two fingers signaling to the bartender. He knew she had had a bit to drink, you could tell by her voice, it was more bedroom than usual, more sultry and it was getting Castle all flustered. Her eye's were also a give away, they were darker than usual, mysterious and baffling.

"Why are you here anyway? We had dibs on the Old Haunt for the night?" Esposito asked Beckett and Lanie.

"Bride to be wanted to see her man." Beckett said, taking the drink Castle had handed her.

They all looked towards Ryan and Jenny, they were dancing together, both smiling happily, their noses rubbing as they moved.

Castle handed Lanie the second drink and Beckett smiled to him, whispering "Bonus points," in his ear.

The four of them sat in the booth, watching the happy couple on the dance floor.

"You look amazing tonight." Esposito said to Lanie, still not able to take his eyes off her.

Lanie tried not to smile, tried to hide the fact that she was thrilled that Esposito noticed her. The three hours and endless complaining to Beckett when they were getting ready had paid off.

"Thanks." Lanie said bluntly, not willing to give into him just yet.

Beckett watched as they made eyes at each other. They knew the boys would be at the Old Haunt and both Lanie and Jenny made the point of stopping by. Beckett was going to refuse but she hadn't seen Castle in days and there was a need to see him, a want to see him and it took over.

She felt Castle shift closer to her, his thigh resting against hers, "Detective, that dress is seriously something."

She looked over her dress, it was red satin and one shouldered. Tight around the top and flowed out. Most of her thighs were exposed, she had told Lanie there was no way she was buying, that it was too short and she couldn't wear it. Lanie had crossed her arms and demanded that she buy it, Lanie won the argument.

Her legs ran for miles when she teamed it with her highest black heels.

"I thought it would be something that Nikki would wear. What do you think?" Beckett asked Castle innocently, taking a sip of her cocktail and watching Castle almost choke on his whiskey.

Beckett could feel the alcohol now, she was flirting with Castle in front of Esposito and Lanie and she didn't even care.

"Did you seriously just ask me that?" Castle was smiling, he was enjoying this side of Beckett.

She nodded, sipping on her straw, fully aware Castle was staring at her legs.

"I think Nikki would wear it and look amazing but you look absolutely stunning."

"What would Rook think?" She asked, knowing Lanie and Esposito were watching their exchange.

"I think he would fall off his bar stool at the sight of you actually." Castle was smiling as Jenny and Ryan sat down at the booth.

"What are we talking about?" Ryan asked, signaling to the bar tender that they needed refills.

"Castle here was just admiring Beckett in her dress." Lanie smiled.

Ryan's eyes looked like they were about to explode, "And she didn't shoot you? Well done man." He clunked glasses with Castle, who was smiling.

"Don't forget about Espo here, guy needs to pick his jaw up off the floor, can't stop staring at Lanie." Beckett nudged Lanie's shoulder and she saw a small smile escape from her lips.

"Do you blame me?" Esposito laughed.

All three boys shook their heads and Lanie smiled again.

"Ricky!" Someone yelled and all six of them turned to the bar.

Three woman stood at the bar, all smiling at Castle. Castle smiled and waved to the woman, groaning under his breath. They were all eyeing him up, winking and curling their hair.

"Got a fan club there?" Lanie laughed.

Castle rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on Ricky, you love it." Beckett teased, all of the gang laughing at Castle who looked less than impressed.

"I think they are going to come over." Ryan said over his glass, raising his eyebrows at Castle.

"Help me." Castle pleaded to Beckett.

She rolled her eyes at him.

Beckett rubbed her hand up his chest, tugging him by the open collar of his shirt, closer to her. She ran her fingers along his jaw before leaning in and kissing his cheek, letting her lips linger against his skin. She could feel him tense under her touch.

She could actually feel the whole table tense up, all of their eyebrows raised towards Beckett.

She let her hand drop to the table, taking Castle's hand in hers and leaning back in, laughing and whispering in his ear, "Did it work?"

Castle looked towards the bar, all three woman were frowning, they turned back to the bar shaking their heads.

"Way to go, Beckett." Ryan laughed, taking another sip of his drink.

Beckett left her hand in Castle's. He had intertwined their fingers and she liked the fit. It didn't mean anything, it was all for show, all to show the woman at the bar that he was taken. But she smiled to herself at how much she liked the fit.

They sat there talking about the up and coming wedding, Jenny's smile and excitement was contagious, even Esposito was asking about table arrangements and colors.

"Will you dance with me?" Esposito asked Lanie and the entire table fell quiet. The two had been separated for a few months, but their stolen glances at each other over crime scenes and Esposito's constant admiration told the group there was something still there.

"I will if Beckett dances with Ricky here." Lanie smiled, knowing she had got out of it.

Esposito looked gut-wrenched, he knew Beckett would never go for that, especially after what had just happened with those woman. It would be too much for her.

Castle was quiet, not wanting to say anything but desperately wanting to convince Beckett to do it.

There was a minute of silence, everyone was looking at Beckett.

"Come on then, partner." Beckett smiled at Castle pulling him out of the booth by their joined hands. Everyone at the table looked shocked, but Castle looked actually scared.

"Beckett!" Lanie said, frowning at the Detective.

She ignored Lanie and smiled at Esposito, he was mouthing thank you behind Lanie's back and he pushed her gently towards the dance floor.

"What's wrong Castle?" Beckett asked, after they had danced together for a song. She tightened the grip around his neck, closing the distance between them as the music flowed softly.

Ryan and Jenny were at the booth, both smiling and enjoying their drinks. Esposito and Lanie were staring into each others eyes, both looking completely compelled by each other.

"Nothing." Castle said, quietly.

"You're really quiet." Beckett pulled her head back, frowning at Castle.

"I'm just not used to this side of you, it's taken me a bit by surprise."

Beckett just smiled wickedly at him, leaning in closer whispering in his ear, watching him quiver under her breath, "I hope it's a good surprise." she lightly bit his earlobe before sucking on it.

"Kate, god, you're killing me." Castle groaned.

Kate made eyes at Lanie across the dance floor and they both smiled to each other. Lanie wasn't surprised by what was happening with Castle and Beckett, she knew what he had confessed at the cemetery that fateful day, she didn't believe Beckett when she said she didn't remember anything. She had noticed a change in the way they acted towards each other, he was a man in love and she was a woman hiding from it. But the look in Beckett's eyes tonight made it obvious that she wasn't hiding anymore. She was doing, she was loving him aloud.

Castle's hands moved down, gripping her hips tugging them closer to her. As her hips brushed past his, she could feel just how much she was killing him.

As the song finished, she stood back, walking back to the booth and leaving Castle standing dumbfounded on the floor.

Lanie and Esposito had already gone back to the booth after sharing a very hot dance together. Esposito had his arm around Lanie as they recalled funny times on the job.

"I enjoyed it when Beckett arrested Castle." Ryan laughed.

"Which time?" Castle asked, sitting back down next to Beckett and the group howled with laughter. Beckett rolled her eyes at Castle.

"How many times has it happened?" Jenny asked.

"Twice." Castle said looking down at his drink, not sure whether to be ashamed or proud.

"So far. He does some seriously stupid things." Beckett said, laughing in Castle's direction and Castle was frowning.

Beckett let her hand rub over his thigh under the table. Wrapping her fingers around the inside of his leg and squeezing gently.

She watched him clench his fist around his glass as he turned to face Beckett. His eyes were wide, filled with wonder and hesitation.

The bar was becoming quiet. It was two in the morning on a Friday and people were stumbling home to recover in time to get up and go to work.

"It's getting late but when has Gates given us all the day off, I feel like we should be celebrating more." Ryan looked around to the gang and they all nodded.

"I'll tell the bar to close, we can have this place to ourselves." Castle smiled, moving away from the booth. Kate's hand fell and he suddenly regretted the decision to move. This thigh burning from her touch. Kate was looking at Lanie, quietly talking without anyone else hearing what they were saying. She didn't bother looking at Castle.

When the final patrons and bar staff left, the quietness of the bar suddenly hit the group.

"This place is eerie when it's quiet." Lanie said, shuddering.

Esposito moved closer to her, wrapping his arm tightly around her shoulder, enjoying it that she didn't push him away.

Castle had been brining over rounds of drinks and everyone graciously accepted them. They were laughing at Castle about the curse he once had.

The sight of Beckett laughing was killing Castle. He wanted her, wanted her to touch him again, wanted their bodies pressed together on the dance floor again. He wanted to touch every single inch of her.

He couldn't control himself any longer, he moved his hand onto her knee, trailing a finger slowly up her leg. If he had done this yesterday she would have shot him but tonight, she was playing with fire. Tonight she was letting go.

Castle's hand moved under the lining of her dress and he felt her shift next to him.

"Castle, stop." Her breath was rugged and coarse.

He simply smiled at her, moving his hand another inch under her dress but she caught his hand with her's before he could get any further.

Ryan, Jenny, Esposito and Lanie were deeply involved in their own conversation so Beckett turned to Castle and frowned at him.

"Come on, you can tease me but I can't tease you." they were close, eyes locked on each other, neither giving up until they heard Ryan clear his throat.

They looked back to the group, several pairs of raised eyebrows looking at them.

"Should we get going? We have that cake tasting tomorrow." Jenny said to Ryan who had just finished his drink.

"Good idea, see you all on Monday unless a body drops. Thanks for the drinks."

Castle smiled and waved the happy couple off.

"Now what?" Castle asked when the door clicked closed.

"Pool." Lanie smiled, knowing Esposito would be keen.

The first round of pool lasted only ten minutes. Guys vs. girls. The guys won.

Beckett rolled her eyes at them feeding the birds. The pool cue was keeping her stable, her head spinning from the drinks.

"Let's make it interesting. Every loss is a piece of clothing."

Everyone looked at Esposito shocked, Lanie's eyes stabbing glass icicles into him.

"I'm game," Beckett shrugged, pulling her jacket off, "Come on Lanie, we did lose."

The next round went in favor of the girls, the boys happily stripped off their shirts, leaving them both half naked.

Esposito was racking the balls when Castle caught Beckett's eyes on him.

"See something you like?" He winked at her, taking another step closer.

She retaliated his teasing, taking a step closer to him. Making sure Lanie and Esposito were involved in their own conversation and wouldn't see Beckett rub her hand up his exposed chest.

"I want you." She said flatly, completely drawing him into her. They were only an inch apart when she looked away, almost causing Castle to fall over.

The girls lost again and Lanie and Beckett looked at each other and sighed.

"I don't know if I want to see Beckett in her bra and underwear, the brother/sister code will feel awfully violated."

They all laughed at Esposito.

"Maybe we should call it a night?" Lanie said, tossing a look at Esposito, giving him the look that everyone knew they would be going home together.

Castle came back from the door after locking it behind Lanie and Esposito.

"Did they go in the same direction?" Beckett asked.

Castle just nodded and smiled, knowing Esposito's apartment was in the other direction to Lanie's.

"One more game? I don't feel like going home just yet." Beckett smiled at Castle, hoping he would want to stay.

"Only if you comply with the rules, You have to lose a piece of clothing." Castle chalked his cue, smiling.

Suddenly Beckett wasn't so confident, she held her hand over her stomach, it turning to knots.

"Maybe I should call it a night too." Beckett avoided Castle's eyes.

"Beckett." Castle said, as she began to walk away from the table. When she didn't answer, he cut the corner, trapping her between him and the table.

"Come on, Castle, just give it a rest. I want to go home." Beckett struggled under his grip.

"Kate, please." He pleaded into her ear, whispering. She closed her eyes, lifting her hands above her head, giving into him because every fiber in her body wanted him to tell her it was ok.

He pulled the zip of the dress down and then ran his hands under it, pulling the dress up and over her head. He lifted her to the table, much to her disapproval, her fists clenched and hitting into his chest. Her legs either side of him. Her head in the crook of his neck, hiding from his eyes.

Then he saw it, saw what she had been so afraid of, what made the insecure Kate come back out.

Her scars.

The bullet hole in-between her two breasts, that almost ended her life and almost ruined his.

The scar over her rib cage where she had been cut open to find when she was bleeding from, shone under the light for the pool table.

Her eyes were still closed and remanded tightly shut when Castle trailed his finger over the scar on her side, it was smooth, still slightly pink against her snowy skin.

The scar from the bullet wasn't smooth, it was bumpy, the edges where the metal had ripped through her skin left it jagged. Castle leaned in, kissing the scar on her side first, he felt her suck in a breath, her eyes still closed. He kissed her second scar next, letting his lips linger again the skin. This was nothing about being near Kate in her bra, kissing an area so sensitive, this was about showing her that she still meant everything to him.

He stood against the table, watching her for a moment. Her eyes still closed, he wanted so desperately to see her eyes.

Castle cupped her face, kissing her lips gently, waiting for her to respond. Her eyes flickered open. Castle's thumb rubbed over the scar on her side, caressing it softly.

"Rick, stop." Beckett moved under his touch, trying to get away from it.

"Why? You are beautiful."

"They are ugly." Beckett said quietly.

"No they aren't, they tell a story. It might not be a happy story but I think it might have a happy ending."

"Jeez, Castle, that was cliche." Beckett half smiled and Castle laughed.

"Can I tell you something?" Castle asked, wrapping his arms around her, their foreheads touching. She smiled and nodded waiting for him to speak.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Can I tell you something?" Castle asked, wrapping his arms around her, their foreheads touching. She smiled and nodded, waiting for him to speak._

Beckett sat in her apartment, dressed in leggings and an oversized tee shirt.

She wasn't really doing anything, just staring at the painting on the wall, completely zoned out.

"Kate!" She heard someone yell and she suddenly stood, looking around her bare apartment, looking for the voice she had just heard.

Realization kicked in and she flew open the front door.

Castle stood outside, brown paper bags hanging from him, list in his mouth. She took the list from his mouth, shaking her head at him.

"Do you not answer your phone or when someone knocks at the door?" He asked, coming into the apartment and heading for the kitchen.

"Sorry, I was daydreaming." She smiled, leaning against the bench in the kitchen.

"About the sexy author that said he would be making dinner for you and our friends tonight?" He asked, smiling at Beckett.

"Sure." She bit her bottom lip, rolling her eyes.

Castle took her hand pulling her to him. Wrapped his arms around her middle, enjoying the height change from Beckett in her heels to bare feet Beckett, the Beckett he had gotten to know over the last few months, and at that moment he had chosen as his favorite Beckett.

"What time are the others getting here?" He asked, winking at Beckett and she laughed.

"Not till Esposito and Ryan get back from upstate, they said something about 7pm."

"Did they catch him?" Castle asked, opening a bottle of wine with one hand.

"Yeah, confessed as soon as they found him. He'll be booked and then they'll come over."

Castle nodded, glad that this case was over, it had been a long week of chasing and coming up with nothing. Beckett had nearly worn herself out trying to find the creep responsible for three murders and had let Esposito and Ryan go pick up the suspect.

"Glad you let Esposito and Ryan go pick him up?" Castle asked, pouring wine into a waiting glass.

"Yeah, needed the break and they needed the bust. Ryan needed some cuff time after being away for his honeymoon." She smiled, reaching up to Castle, kissing him gently.

"I still can't believe he's married now, doesn't seem that long ago that he was wearing his two week anniversary tie." Castle shuddered at the thought of the blue material thing that was imprinted on his memory.

"Hey, a lot can happen in two weeks, look at us, I bet if I bought you a tie like that for our two week thing, you'd wear it."

"I would too." He frowned, hugging her tighter.

"I should change." She said, going to move away from him.

But he hadn't seen her all day, he wasn't letting her get away that easily.

He kissed her, "Hi."

"Hi back." She replied, going to take a step back but he kissed her again, deepening the kiss, hands on her hips and guiding her towards her bedroom. She didn't push back, her hands gripping the lapels of his jacket, pulling him with her.

Their tongues fighting for dominance as they fell back on the bed, Castle breaking the kiss to pull Beckett's shirt off.

"Castle…" Beckett whispered as he kissed down her collarbone.

"Yeah?" He asked, only removing his lips from her skin for a second.

"We can't." She struggled with her words when she felt his teeth nip her shoulder.

"You're right," Castle said, moving from Beckett and standing above her, giving her one last quick kiss before walking down the hallway, "I'll start dinner."

He walked down the hallway, like nothing had just happened. She was good at teasing him but ever since that night at the Old Haunt, where they had kissed on the pool table, where he had taken all her worries away with a simple touch of her scar, she was losing the battle to be able to tease him, now he was just as good as teasing her, the roles were reversing and it was getting harder to pull away.

Her hands flung to her face, covering her eyes and groaning at the fire in her stomach that he had just caused.

They had decided to wait until they took the next step, so they could get comfortable with this new relationship forming between them, to not push it too fast. Beckett had flat our refused to label it, Castle had begged her for some kind of recognition that they were together, she had simply rolled her eyes and declined saying that she wanted it to herself for a while.

Lanie knew the day after the Old Haunt when Kate went bright red when Lanie asked what happened after they left.

Alexis and Martha knew the day after that because Castle just had to tell them. That they didn't keep things from each other.

Esposito knew the next week. Lanie had told him, her excuse to Beckett was that she didn't keep secrets from Javi.

Ryan knew the day after Esposito found out, Esposito's excuse? He couldn't keep a secret like that from his partner.

So everyone knew, it didn't really surprise her though. Castle kept everything professional at the precinct like she had asked, so she wasn't too worried. Ryan and Esposito gave her knowing looks and smiled whenever they walked into the precinct in the morning. Nothing had really changed but Beckett was still worried it would, still holding back from diving right in.

Two weeks later Castle was on the phone talking to a poker buddy who had seen him across the street with Beckett and said "No, no that is my girlfriend, Kate."

Beckett didn't even flinch, even if it had just slipped out, she hadn't shot him, must be a good sign he thought.

He could have said muse, she would have hated that.

Now here they were, three weeks to the day of Castle's slip calling Kate his girlfriend, about to entertain the gang from the 12th at Kate's apartment.

"You look gorgeous." Castle said as Beckett emerged from the bedroom wearing a black cocktail dress, nothing too fancy.

"You've seen me in this before." She said, joining him in the kitchen.

"And you look stunning it in. Am I not allowed to compliment you tonight?" He asked, raising an eyebrow and stuffing the chicken at the same time.

She pouted, knowing where this conversation was going.

"Is it Castle and Beckett tonight? The fearless Detective with her sexy, handsome writer at her side? Or is it Rick and Kate, the people that are dating and entertaining their friends tonight? Or is it both? Kinky."

He had made light of it, not making it into an argument and she knew he just wanted to know so he didn't screw it up.

"I'm sorry." She replied, sighing.

"Why? It was just a question." He said truthfully, washing his hands.

"Sometimes I wonder why you bother, this isn't normal." She pointed to herself, shaking her head.

"What isn't?" He asked, picking up the tea towel.

"Me not wanting to throw all kinds of labels at us."

He was next to her in a second, arms around her waist, washing away any doubt she had with a simple look from him.

"Remember that night in the Old Haunt, where I told you-"

"Yeah." She cut him off, closing her eyes and leaning against his chest.

"Well, don't you forget it ok, I'm serious Kate. Now help me with these carrots or we'll be eating at midnight." He took her hand, leading her into the kitchen, towards the carrots, not letting her get another word in about it.

-x-

"So Alexis is having a raging party right now? Is that why we are at Kate's instead of the loft?" Esposito asked, pushing his empty plate away from him.

"What? No? Did she say anything to you about a party? She said it was just a girly night in." Castle said, looking from Esposito to Kate with a panicked expression on his face.

"Rick, she is not having a raging party, Espo here is winding you up." Beckett laughed, along with everyone else at the table.

"It's not funny." Castle frowned, taking another bite of his cheesecake.

Rick. She had called him Rick in front of everyone.

He looked up to her but she was listening to Ryan's story about a party he threw when his parents were away one time.

"Kevin, you are the one that broke that vase? Your Mum accuses your brother of it every single holiday we spend there." Jenny smacked his chest, her engagement and wedding band sparkling under the light.

"Well, I put it back together with a glue pen and not even a week later, he was playing with a ball inside, technically he did break it."

They were all telling jokes but all Castle could do was stare at Beckett, she called him Rick.

"Castle?"

He broke his stare, finding the voice that had been calling him.

"Yeah?" He answered, looking at Lanie.

Esposito's hand draped across the back of the chair, casually rubbing Lanie's shoulder.

It seems the night at the Old Haunt had not only pushed Castle and Beckett together but it pushed Lanie and Esposito back together again, which was welcoming to everyone sitting at the table.

"Has Alexis decided what she's going to do about college? She seemed unsure about it at the wedding. Any new developments?"

Castle smiled, "Well actually it was Kate that helped her make the decision. She told her to finish her senior year with her friends, have fun and then make a decision, that wherever she went to school, it would be just as good as Stanford, if not better, as long as she made it what she wanted."

Everyone nodded towards Beckett, all agreeing with her.

"So, what's the movie that Espo picked?" Beckett asked, rolling her eyes.

The girls had all settled for a nice dinner but the guys had ruined it by wanting to watch a movie. Esposito had conveniently brought the movie with him, saying he had taken it to the precinct on the off chance they could watch it tonight.

"Some stupid scary movie." Lanie stood, picking up her plate.

"It's not going to be that scary babe, come on."

"It's not it being scary that bothers me, I just don't want to watch it." Lanie answered him, walking into the kitchen, putting her plate on the bench.

-x-

"Want some help?" Castle asked Beckett as she stacked the plates in the kitchen.

Lanie and Jenny were back at the table after helping Beckett with clearing the table.

Ryan and Esposito were basically jumping up and down on the couch because they were allowed to watch the movie.

"Nope, I'll finish the rest later, just making popcorn for the boys." Beckett smiled, emptying the bag of popcorn into the bowl.

"You sure it's ok we watch the movie? We've been talking about it for weeks but-"

Kate's finger on his lips silenced him, "It's fine Rick, have fun with your boyfriends. Although remember that you've got a girlfriend sitting at the table over there, try not to forget her."

She pushed the popcorn at him, taking a side step and walking past him towards Jenny and Lanie.

She called him Rick and proclaimed that she was his girlfriend, did he hear that right? Was he dreaming?

"Oi, Castle! You bringing the popcorn?" Ryan yelled and Castle looked down at the bowl in his hands.

"Yeah, I'm coming, yeah." Castle took a step forward, just checking if his legs were still working.

They were stable, barely, but he could put one foot in front of the other so that was all that mattered.

-x-

They talked about Ryan and Jenny's honeymoon, work, Lanie's new car that had taken two weeks to decide on because everyone she chose, Esposito would say no, Alexis came up twice and then finally, "So are you and Rick official yet?" Jenny asked, getting straight to the point.

Beckett looked up from her tea, wide eyed and looked to Lanie who just smiled.

"Uh, we're taking things slowly at the moment but yeah I'd say It's official." Beckett shrugged, acting like it was no big deal.

Both Lanie and Jenny looked at each other and smiled and turned back towards Beckett.

"I had this feeling about that night at the Old Haunt, I knew something was going to happen." Jenny said, shrugging her shoulders.

"How?" Beckett asked, spinning her cup in her hands, wondering.

"It's the way you look at him and he looks at you. When you were on that dance floor, It was like nothing else mattered."

"I almost had to go to the bar to get ice water to tip over the two of you at one point." Lanie laughed.

Beckett rolled her eyes, "It was not that bad."

Beckett remembered back to that night, her body against Castle's on the dance floor, biting his earlobe, feeling him quiver at her touch. Maybe they did need a splash of ice water on them, "Ok, It was a little bad. You and Javi were the same though, staring lovingly into each others eyes."

Lanie pulled a face at Beckett just as the boys shrieked.

Castle was in the dining bit within a second, eyes full with fear.

"Chainsaw, chasing, corn." He muttered, shaking his head.

"You big baby, come on." Beckett stood, taking his hand and leading him back to the lounge.

Lanie and Jenny followed them in, laughing at Ryan's mortified face.

Jenny sat in Castle's seat, taking Ryan's hand for comfort. Lanie sat on the ground, leaning into Esposito's leg, his hand twirling her hair within a second.

Castle sat down on the one seater, then suddenly froze. They had sat cuddled up it before, draped in a blanket on a rainy Sunday but this was different.

"You can sit here if you want." Castle began to stand but Beckett shook her head, sitting down on his knee, flinging her feet over the side and snuggling into his side.

In front of everyone.

Not that anyone actually noticed. Jenny had her eyes covered, Ryan was looking at his lap, both Esposito and Lanie were watching intently and were not bothered by the headless guy running around on the screen.

"Rick." Beckett whispered so only he could hear.

He turned, His eyes questioning her.

"Are you staying tonight?" She asked, rubbing her finger along his jawline.

"If you want me to, then yeah I'll stay. Alexis and her friends are all sleeping in the lounge so it works out well."

"I want you to." Beckett smiled, turning back to the movie but before she could, she caught Ryan's eyes.

He smiled at her, that knowing smile, that smile when it feels like every single emotion and feeling in your body is shown on your face.

She smiled back.

-x-

"Ryan looked like he was going to throw up at one point." Castle laughed, stacking the dishwasher.

"Don't be mean to him, you were the one that ran in here at one point." Beckett pointed out to him.

"Maybe it was just a ploy to get you into the lounge so you would sit on my knee and play with my collar all night." Castle raised an eyebrow at her and smirked.

"Is that right Rick?" She rolled the last bit of his name for effect, knowing that her calling him that all night was doing something to him.

His fists clenched on the bench, staring down at the dishwasher.

"What do you reckon Rick? You think I'm right?" She purred again, taking another step closer, her finger running up his back.

"Kate."

"Yes." She smiled.

"You were unsure before dinner and uneasy about what we were and now you call me Rick, say you're my girlfriend, cuddle me in front of your work colleagues and friends. What happened?"

"I thought about that night at the Old Haunt after you reminded me what you said to me, I realized what I wanted."

"And that is?" He asked, kicking the dishwasher closed, standing to meet her.

"You." She shrugged, having nothing else to say, completely opening herself to him.

"I want you, I want you to hold my hand when we walk into the precinct, I want to go out with our friends and not care if I kiss you in front of them, I want to call Rick at home." She held out her hand to him and he took it, absolutely bewildered by her.

"Mostly I want what you said to me that night to never go away, I want this forever."

He couldn't help but smile, he was almost giddy with the news, "Kate-" He started but she cut him off by kissing him, her hands firmly around his neck.

And like all those nights ago, she lifted her hands above her head. He needed no instruction, he took the hem of her dress and lifted it up and over her head, leaving her in only her bra and underwear.

He picked her up, kissing her as they made their way to her room, her legs wrapped around him, they were so close to each other, bodies trapped by the need and want for each other.

He fell with her back on the bed, for the second time in the evening but they both knew he wasn't going anywhere this time.

As he kissed her, their bodies rocking together, all Kate could think about was his words in the Old Haunt that night.

_"Can I tell you something?" Castle asked, wrapping his arms around her, their foreheads touching. She smiled and nodded waiting for him to speak._

_"You are the most beautiful woman in this world, I choke up every time you walk into a room and that will never change. I would give anything to take them away Kate, take away the pain of it and those memories, to make everything better, I would give myself but I can't and I want you to remember that even though you may not like those scars, you might hate how you got them, I love them because they are a part of you now. I want this to have a happy ending Kate, I want this to be our happy ending. You heard me that day in the cemetery, I know and I know why you didn't say anything, you had to make sure and I think you have realized it but you don't want to mess it up, but I'm here telling you that we'll be fine. That I will love you every single day of the rest of my life and I will tell you now, you wont get rid of me. I want forever with you."_

* * *

><p><em><em>**Hey everyone,**

**Well this was supposed to be a one shot fic with a crazy cliff hanger but you all wanted more so here is the second, and final installment to this story.**

**I wanted it to take off a bit after the night at the Old Haunt so it kind of gives you a good look at what has been going on between our favorite couple. I hope it's what you all wanted. **

**Thanks for everyone who read, favored, alerted and reviewed - I love you. Seriously.**

**Remember to tell me what you think of this chapter too :)**

**Hannah**


End file.
